Basically, display systems are intended to provide a user a visual display of information. Unfortunately, with the rapid increase in available information, these display systems often do not convey the necessary information to the user of the display in a quick, straightforward and effective manner. The users must often manually sort through large volumes of material to obtain the necessary information. This can be very distracting to the operator. Additionally, prior display systems have failed to provide any sort of indication accompanying the information which identifies the priority of the information. Further, these prior display systems have not allowed the user to customize the threshold at which information is provided to the operator.